The Guardian Spirit
by Ascend
Summary: Zelda decides to take matters into her own hands, and ignores Alazen's blatant warning about staying in her past. In doing so, she learns that sometimes safe truly is better than sorry.


**Title: **The Guardian Spirit

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning/s: **Mild violence

**Category: **The Legend of Zelda, AU

**Summary: **Zelda decides to take matters into her own hands, and ignores Alazen's blatant warning about staying in her past. In doing so, she learns that sometimes safe truly is better than sorry.

**Author's Note: **Your final hint: it's small, adorable, and mute.

Slinky's extremely delayed birthday present, thanks to a lack of inspiration and my terrible habit of second guessing myself! :'D

HAPPY BIRTHDAY. May we be able to continue role playing forever and ever.

As you said before, we do not do fluffy stories (unless you count Alazen).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda

* * *

"_Okay! I've decided. Your name will be Link," the Princess nodded, pleased with her choice. "You know, after the legendary hero, Link? The legend's been passed down through my family since forever. So, that mean you're __my__ hero," Zelda announced, and the blonde was small enough for her to lift right off the ground and plant a kiss on his cheek. "I promise I'll take good care of him," she added to Aki, putting Link back down and taking his hand. "Bye now!" _– Slinky, "Of Swords and Poisons."

* * *

The sounds of battle were finally gone, and it was raining.

It was raining, but the eleven-year-old Princess Zelda didn't notice. Her vision was already blurry, distorted by the tears that threatened to outnumber the rain droplets that surrounded her. Then, as if she were suddenly many times heavier, she dropped to her knees, wiping away her tears in a brief moment of anger. Brief, for the moment she put a hand on her friend's back, they returned.

"L- Link?" she whispered. Desperation quickly began to overtake her when he remained still, until she was viciously tearing out the lone arrow that protruded from his back, what had been painfully controlled tears turned to hiccupped sobs. "Link!"

Still her friend did not stir, Zelda tossing the terrible arrow aside so that she could pull him closer. He was so tiny that even her own, small frame had no trouble cradling his, the Princess burying her face into his blond mess of hair. Even drenched in rain with the wind letting out a consistent howl, she could feel the numbing chill of his body.

"L- Link." she whispered, her voice threatening to crack even with the quiet tone. "Link, I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to d- d-"

She broke off, shutting her eyes. She couldn't handle it: losing her father, her home, her best- and only- friend. They couldn't all be gone.

"I'll fix th- this." she finally said, getting to her feet. A tremble passed through her as she supported both their weights, and although she remained standing, she let out another sob. She alone felt heavy, too heavy, what of earth made her think she could carry both herself and Link? She was a stupid, cowardly Princess who had greedily opted for 'safety'-

_over her best friend's life. Why are you complaining? You saw that arrow. You knew it was coming. You still stood there, and you would've died, but you know what? You didn't. Link did. He protected you, even though he knew he would die. And you're complaining over a bit of rain? You stupid, useless, heartless-_

Zelda took a deep breath, expletives joining her list of insults as she pushed her weakness aside. Her Triforce piece resonated with her sudden conviction, a lone light in the dreary darkness.

It was this light that guided her through the tangled mess of growth as she stepped into the forest, the branches above her swaying in the breeze, their leaves rustling as they whispered to one another.

She could just make out a faint light in the distance, and Zelda forced herself to focus on the rain and its constant thrumming against the offending leaves. She quickly lost count of the number of times she slipped, her body numb to the branches that slapped against her. She stumbled towards the light for what felt like an eternity, and it was not until she could make out a silhouette against the dim light did she believe she was truly making progress.

"Ala- Alazen!" she croaked. Her voice was challenged by the boom of thunder that suddenly rattled above the forest; yet despite this, the silhouette turned to face her, the hazy outline of feathered wings extending from its body as if to greet her.

Then it stopped, carefully folding its wings shut once more. Still Zelda rushed forward, eyes locked on the lizard's massive, winged form, up until she tumbled into the clearing. Fireflies flitted skyward in a mad rush, only to light down some moments later.

In her surprise, Zelda had lost her grip on Link. The tiny body collapsed at the edge of the clearing, and Alazen ignored the Princess's pained hiss as the lizard padded over, and gently placed her muzzle against his back.

For a long, desperate moment Zelda thought that the time deity was reviving him. That everything would be alright. That moment passed, however, when Alazen turned her head towards the Princess with a heavy sigh.

"I told you to go home." Alazen said. Her voice none of the anger Zelda has been expecting; only a weary sadness.

"Help him." Zelda sobbed, what remained of her disposition crumbling in the face of her last, her only hope, doing nothing of the sorts.

"I cannot." Alazen replied regretfully. "I cannot give back time that has been lost, without taking that time from something else. I am a minor deity; not a Goddess."

"Then give him mine. This is my mistake, not his."

The words were spoken before Zelda had truly thought of them, nor did she try to take them back once she had. Alazen regarded her and her desperate eyes, the deity finally replying with a low chirp as she averted her gaze.

A wave of tension passed between them as the Princess opened her mouth to insist, and the mist that blanketed the forest began to shift; its motions were distorted by the faint light cast by the fireflies, Alazen moving so that her bulk would block most of the light.

With the mist shadowed they could now see that its center gave off a soft, gold light, its shape was defined in the loosest sense of the term. It appeared to be about a head shorter than Zelda, if one dismissed the tangled wisps that rose from it.

"Link!" Zelda cried. She took a step - and then paused, extending a shaking hand towards him.

Link returned the motion, and touched his hand on hers; his faded shape passed through not a moment later. He smiled sadly at this, fresh tears gathering in the Princess's eyes.

"Oh Goddesses, L- Link. I didn't- I never- I'm s-so sorry. So sor- sorry. I- I'll fix this- I pr- promise. Alazen-"

"I don't want your life, Zelda."

For a brief moment, Zelda forgot everything that had just occurred.

"Link. You spoke." she said, her sob turning into a hiccupped giggle.

Then everything came crashing back down.

"N- no, Link. I was su- supposed to die. That arrow was meant for me, not y- you."

"I don't care." Link said, bluntly dismissing her words. His form shifted as Alazen did, the deity gingerly settling herself back before the light.

"Bazyli will bring an end upon himself, and sooner than you might think, Zelda." Azalen commented quietly. "You are the last of Hyrule's Royal Family. You will be needed."

Frustration threatened to engulf the Princess; did they not understand that she didn't _care_? So she had been betrayed by her most trusted adviser; surely it was meant to be, if fate had known how rashly she would toss Link's trust aside. She just- just wanted everything to be- to be _right_-

"Zelda." Link whispered, Zelda rubbing her eyes as she returned her attention to him. "I'm not angry... and I most certainly don't want you to die. I don't regret saving you, and I will never will.

I will always be your hero."


End file.
